Currently, the most common online retailing process involves using a desktop/laptop computer to log on to the Internet, navigate to a web site using a browser, browse through the catalog, make selection, and place an order. This process is most suitable for home or office environments but is impossible, as in the case of desktop computers, or not very convenient, as in the case of laptop computers, when the user is traveling or in a public location. Fully functional computer systems i.e. desktop/laptop computers are also bulky, expensive, and include too many options or features which are not necessary for a very specific purpose such as online shopping.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus which provide users with greater portability and convenience making purchases on the Internet, using preexisting, low cost, commercially available handheld devices.